


Sharing Is Caring

by pintsizedrogue



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, Sharing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintsizedrogue/pseuds/pintsizedrogue
Summary: Two times Ryan tried to steal Shane's food, and one time Shane let him.Just a mini fic inspired by the boy's conversation about sharing food and this tumblr post!https://crown-of-the-circus-king.tumblr.com/post/179330895700/are-you-telling-me-that-shane-and-ryan-eat





	Sharing Is Caring

**One**

* * *

It’d been a god-awfully long day, full of equipment failures, lost batteries, and creepy sounds that unsettled Ryan more than he wanted to admit. His stomach chose an inopportune moment to rumble loudly, ruining the take. He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes, opting to take a moment’s break to chug some water and have a breather. It helped for a second - or at least until he heard the unmistakable sound of chewing. Water bottle forgotten, Ryan spun around, shooting out an accusatory hand.

“You!” Ryan cried. “You brought snacks and you didn’t tell me?!” He was incredulous, and rightly so, he thought. Shane chewed slowly, working an overly large mouthful of crackers. He slowly moved to hide the bag of goldfish behind his back, quirking an eyebrow.

“What the fuck, man! You’re not gonna share? I’m starving!” Ryan shot an arm out behind Shane, but all too soon a lanky arm was holding the precious bag aloft, far out of reach. He gave a few more swipes, pushing against Shane’s chest for balance, but eventually gave up. He pouted and glared as the taller man attempted to speak around his mouthful of food.

“Iffmph onlee un bog!” This earned another glare from Ryan. Shane chewed, swallowed, and repeated himself, a bit clearer this time. “There’s only one bag!” He laughed as Ryan pouted, lower lip jutting out. Shane brought the bag back down but kept it far from Ryan’s grabby hands. “Come on, little guy. I’ll treat you to dinner once we wrap up.”

**Two**

* * *

Ryan was lazing about on the couch. Really, truly, lazing. He stared at the upside-down TV, pondering how long it would take for him to get dizzy with all the blood rushing to his head. How much of a movie could he make it through before he passed out? Would sitting back upright make everyone’s faces look funny? He kicked up his feet and giggled, settling his soles on the wall above the back of the couch. He reached out an unsteady hand towards the coffee table, hoping to grab his beer and work out some way to take a sip despite his unusual position.

Shane walked into the living room to find Ryan squinting, lips pressed together, tongue sticking out ever so slightly as a wavy hand snaked its way towards his drink. Shane flopped down onto the couch, upsetting Ryan’s uncoordinated movements and earning him a full on tongue-sticking-out pout. But Ryan perked up once he recognized the large plastic bowl in Shane’s lap. At movie night, that only meant one thing: popcorn. Sensing Ryan’s eagerness for their favorite snack, Shane pulled it away and placed it out of reach on the other side of the couch.

“Sorry, Ry. Popcorn is for good guests only.” Shane paused to shove a handful of popcorn in his mouth and start chewing. Ryan stared, mouth agape as he imagined the incredible buttery goodness he was missing out on. “Guests that don’t put their nasty little hobbit feet on my walls.”

“Hobbit feet?!”

**Three**

* * *

Ryan poked at the greasy substance tentatively. Even at chopstick poking distance it didn’t look very promising.

“I can’t believe they messed up my order! I just wanted my lo mein, man. And now I’m stuck with… whatever the hell this is.” Ryan’s disgust is etched on his face, and Shane can’t help but laugh.

“They did give you a delivery credit, though.” Shane motions with his chopsticks before shoveling another hunk of orange chicken into his mouth. “Besides, this is an opportunity to expand your horizons! Try something new, for once! Live a little!”

“Easy for you to say,” Ryan groans. “You’re not the one who has to eat this mess.” A few minutes pass, and while he makes a valiant effort, he can’t choke it down. Dejected, Ryan sets the takeout container aside and takes up scrolling through Twitter to keep his mind off his stomach. Shane heaves a sigh beside him and shifts. Suddenly a piece of chicken appears in front of his face, held aloft by chopsticks in familiar, lanky fingers. Ryan drops his phone to cast a confused glance at his friend.

“Well?” Shane says expectantly. “Do you want it or not?”

“Dude, are you feeding me right now?” Ryan can’t help but wheeze. They can get pretty domestic, but Shane would usually rather die than share food.

“Come on, man, I can’t sit here and wave this piece of chicken around forever.”

After another moment’s indecision, Ryan pokes his head out and grabs the piece with his teeth. He closes his eyes as he chews, practically moaning over the delicious, familiar flavor. Shane snickers but dives the chopsticks back in, reemerging with more and again bringing them over to Ryan.

“Here comes the airplane! Whee…” Shane makes a sputtering engine noise as he waves the chopsticks around, a goofy grin on his face.

Ryan sighs and gives in to a smile. “Shut up and feed me, Shane.”


End file.
